


Fateful Favor

by aquacat



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Based off Fateful Encounter event, Blow Jobs, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquacat/pseuds/aquacat
Summary: Alan is frustrated after a patrol, but luckily he has his fateful servant waiting at home for him.





	Fateful Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenLicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLicious/gifts).



Toma hated when Lord Alan wandered off. 

He knew he was more than capable of fending for himself. After all, he was created to be an unstoppable powerhouse. There was no one that could stand in Alan’s path of destruction. Anyone that challenged him would be destroyed. 

That wasn’t the case for his human form, though. 

All day, he had been in his weaker state. His mission to gather intel on Lightwing was his top priority, but Toma couldn’t help but worry about Alan when he was essentially defenseless and completely on his own. If he brought up his concerns, it just put Alan in a bad mood. Instead, he waited patiently for him to return home, cleaning around their hideout to keep his mind off of the potential harm that could be done to Alan. 

Toma’s plan worked. He was able to lose himself in the task at hand, and when his mind did wander it was towards his own plans for when they finally had Lightwing in their hands. What would be the best way to dispose of him? Surely, normal measures wouldn’t be enough for someone who was able to cause Dark problems. 

It wasn’t until he heard the front door slam against the wall that Toma snapped out of his thoughts. He knew the sound of the familiar footsteps that thundered own the hall, and he quickly dropped his mop and ran to the source of the noise. 

“Lord Alan!” 

Sure enough, Alan was slumped over in his chair, shoes already kicked off, a scowl set on his face. Toma swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. None of those things were a good sign. 

“Did you find any useful information?” Toma continued.

“Whaddya think?” Alan snapped. His voice was barely above a low growl, and Toma flinched at the sharpness of his words. “Think I’d be pissed off if things went my way?” 

“Forgive me, Lord Alan.” Toma took a deep breath. “You must be tired from your excursion. I will refrain from asking any more questions.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

Toma bowed his head and turned to leave the room. He knew better than to anger Alan, especially when he was already in an unpleasant mood. Before he left, though, he heard Alan groan in pain. It was unlike him to show any signs of weakness. After spending so much time as a human, he would need to rest before he had the energy to revert to his demon form. Toma could hear Alan rise from his chair, undoubtedly ready to hit the streets again to gather more intel. He was already worn out. What if someone ambushed him and he couldn’t fend for himself?   
  
“Lord Alan, wait!” Toma didn’t realize that he had lunged for Alan until his hand was wrapped around his wrist. Alan stared at him for a brief second before he tore his arm away. Toma was surprised as well. Alan’s reflexes were second to none; the fact he had managed to grab him just proved Toma’s theory that he needed a break. 

“I apologize for speaking out of turn again. However, I believe it would be in your best interest to rest at home and save the interrogating for another day.” 

“Is that right?” Alan snorted. “You also think it’s a good idea to go around tellin’ me what to do?”    
  
“That’s… that’s not my intention at all, Lord Alan. What if Lightwing shows his face and you are unable to change your form? If you cannot fight, then that will do no good for either of us and-” 

Toma choked on his words when Alan advanced on him, slowly backing him up until he was pressed flat against the wall. Toma craned his neck, struggling to make eye contact with the taller man staring down at him. The look in his eye was one that Toma was too familiar with - if Alan wasn’t angry before, he was absolutely furious now. 

“I think I know my limits, Toma.” Alan’s breath was hot against Toma’s skin. One hand was planted on the wall next to Toma’s head, the other one snaked its way up his body and rested on his chin. “You wanna say you know what’s good for me? How about I tell ya exactly how you should help me out.” 

Alan’s grip on Toma’s face pinched his skin hard enough to bruise. His breaths were ragged, the sweat on his forehead caught what little light was in the room. Toma did little to resist Alan’s advances. He simply stayed put as Alan pushed his body against him. As his heart pounded in his chest, Toma tried to steady his breathing. He’d never been this close to Alan before. Whatever amount of attention Alan was willing to pay to him was always welcome, but this was more than he bargained for. 

“Please,” Toma whispered. His mouth was terribly dry. “Please tell me how to serve you.” 

“Since ya wanted to be so handsy earlier…” Alan dropped his hand and grabbed Toma’s wrist. He guided his hand to the front of his pants, and Toma could feel that Alan was frustrated in a much different way down there. “Make yourself useful, yeah?” 

Toma stared at Alan before he nodded and dropped to his knees. The distance between Alan and the wall was small, and the cool plaster against his neck along with the heat in front of his face had his head spinning. Still, with shaky hands he made quick work of Alan’s belt and fumbled with the buttons on his pants. 

As he worked, he felt Alan’s fingers as they laced through his hair. His gentle touch surprised Toma; Alan’s actions were always harsh and fast and rough. The unusual kindness was more than welcome, and Toma found himself leaning into his touch. To have someone like Alan treating him as if he were a precious treasure… that feeling was something that Toma had chased after for as long as he could remember. While the circumstances were not quite what he imagined, he wasn’t about to complain. 

He didn’t get to savor the feeling for long. Just as soon as he had moved, Alan roughly shoved Toma’s face against the front of his pants. 

“Pick up the pace, Toma.” Alan demanded. 

Toma did as he was told. Alan’s grip relaxed and Toma finally managed to get his pants down around his thighs. Of course he wasn’t wearing any underwear. That fact alone made his face flush, and when his cock smacked against his cheek he knew his face was bright red. Alan was impatient again. He backed Toma up even further, pressing him flush against the wall. 

Despite their close proximity, Toma grabbed Alan and pressed a kiss to the head. The blood pounding in his ears made it hard to hear anything, but Alan scoffed loud enough it was impossible to miss. Toma opened his mouth wider, and just as he poked his tongue out to taste him, Alan thrust his hips forward and gagged Toma on his cock. His head hit the wall with a sickening thud, but he strained his jaw and struggled to accommodate the sudden intrusion. 

Alan was still for a few moments, satisfied with the way Toma choked around him. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, but he squeezed them shut and focused on breathing through his nose. Slowly, he started to move on his own, trying to keep his gag reflex in check as he took more of Alan down his throat. A few seconds passed, and the hand was back and tangled in his hair. Alan held a handful tight, pushing Toma closer and closer until his nose was buried in his thick white hair.    


“That’s good, Toma. It’s real nice when you use your mouth for somethin’ other than whinin’.” 

The words of praise went right through Toma. Between Alan’s touch, his words, his cock in his mouth… Toma felt himself growing hard and tight against the front of his pants. Now wasn’t the time to focus on himself, though. Alan wanted him to perform to the best of his abilities, he was sure, and he wasn’t about to disappoint. With one final breath, Toma exhaled loudly through his nose and tried to push against Alan’s hips.

His request for more room was granted. Alan took a step back, finally freeing Toma from being pinned against the wall. There still wasn’t much room to work with, but Toma could figure something out. He hollowed out his cheeks and slowly drew his head back, making sure his tongue ran a line all the way from the base to the tip. He popped off Alan and gasped for air, a string of saliva connecting the two of them. It was quite the sight. Toma was sure his lips were starting to swell, and Alan had only grown more hard since they had started this spontaneous session. When Toma glanced up at him, he saw he was leaning heavily with one hand against the wall, his head hanging and eyes half-lidded. A surge of pride washed over Toma. He had just started and he had already brought Alan to this state. 

Toma closed his eyes and swallowed Alan down again. One of his hands moved from his hip to the base of Alan’s cock. What he couldn’t swallow comfortably he stroked in time with his head as he bobbed up and down. Small moans escaped his lips, but he didn’t bother holding them back. Alan was always telling him to speak up, don’t mumble, make sure he was confident when he had something to say… he had a feeling he’d appreciate it now as well. And if Toma was thinking clearly, he was sure he could hear Alan’s own gasps and whines. It seemed like he was done talking for now. Toma took that as a good sign. 

A loud thud from above almost tore Toma from what he was doing. Alan groaned loudly, hitting his fist against the wall. Toma picked up the pace and moved his hand, taking Alan down as far as he could down his throat. When he bottomed out, he swallowed around him, and he could feel Alan twitch in his mouth. He was starting to feel lightheaded, taking Alan faster instead of breathing, but he could tell he was close. He moaned loudly, perhaps too exaggerated, but Alan was past the point of caring. Toma grabbed the backs of his thighs and kept himself pressed tight against Alan, and soon he felt something warm and slick sliding down his throat. Alan yelped, hitting his head against the wall this time, and he abruptly thrust forward and knocked Toma against the wall again.    


Toma swallowed everything he could, but he felt some of his come slide down his chin. When Alan finally pulled out and dropped down on the floor in front of him, he licked up what he could and slumped against the wall. His breathing was slowly starting to even out, but his heart was still pouding just as fast as it had been when they started. 

Alan covered his face with his hands and let out a weak chuckle. “Fuck. Toma… shit, I shoulda had you do that a long time ago.” 

“You just need to ask, Lord Alan.” Toma whispered. 

Alan slowly rose to his feet and tucked himself back into his pants. Toma watched as he turned around and headed back to his chair. 

“Get cleaned up, and you can come on the next patrol with me.” Alan directed. “Maybe take care of that problem ya got in your pants now, too. I really ain’t in that much of a hurry now.” 

Toma nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood as well and wandered to the kitchen. He could wait for now. Although Alan claimed he wasn’t in a rush, he knew that deep down, he was antsy to get back out there. 

There was still some tea left from when he had fixed the two of them dinner. Toma poured himself some and tried to fix up his hair. Just a few minutes, and he was sure he’d be calm enough to hit the streets.

  
The memories from that day would surely help him out that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I did as a giveaway prize on my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/aquacatfics)
> 
> I'm going to be honest... I didn't play this event so I'm just going off of the random chapter videos I could find orz. I've never written Ranmaru or Masato, so I hope I did them justice as Alan and Toma lol. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
